


“自然系列”第19部：自然的信函

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [19]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair有了辆新车。Jim变身Blair。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第19部：自然的信函

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Correspondences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991988) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：这里（http://trickster.org/francesca/Natcorre.html）有一个格式更美观的版本。另外，呃，里面很多情节是为了一直在追这个系列的读者准备的，如果你没有看过前文，可能无法看懂。叹气。总之，我们正在加速画第三条弧线，之后还有两个故事紧接其后。系好安全带，发车咯！

第一部分：电子邮件

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：搞什么呢  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 13:04

你特么在哪儿呢？都一点了，西蒙很暴躁，我很无聊，你还有一箱子文件等着处理。

Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：搞个毛线  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 13:15

>>你特么在哪儿呢？已经一点了，西蒙很暴躁，我很无聊，你还有一箱子文件等着处理。

搞个毛线，你的邮件一点也没有让我心情好一些。你说我还能在哪儿？我在一间加利福利亚蟑螂旅馆*，门外排着老长的一条队伍，全是拖到现在才开始考虑论文主题的研讨班上的蠢学生，他们显然把我贴在办公室门上的office hour时间表当真了。

（译注：Blair对学校的吐槽，第十四部中曾提到。）

你要知道在我上学的时候，一个班有120个学生，教授们根本记不清谁是谁，而我们对此超级开心。现如今，教授们的溺爱只会导致毫无独立精神的一代，以及美国最终的衰落。我的话就放在这儿了。

感谢你以及现在眼前就有一箱子文件等着处理的，  
Blair

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：搞你自己  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 13:20

>>门外还排着老长的一条队伍  
>>现在才开始考虑论文主题的研讨课上的愚蠢学生

那就把他们推走（push）呗。（笑）现在是星期五下午一点半，他们不是应该在喝酒、滚床单吗？谁特么会在星期五下午去教授的office hour啊？我觉得美国已经在衰落的路上了——现在的年轻人一点主动性都没有……

你来不了警局了，对吗？你要把这些文书工作都丢给我一个做了。亨利已经小声哼哼《Superfreak》整整一个半小时了，我都要疯了。我发誓，如果我做出什么过激举动，我将不负任何责任。

Jim

PS. 我上学的时候，我们一个班有240人，我们自己都记不清谁是谁。明白了吧。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：午后快乐  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 13:41

>>他们不是应该在喝酒、滚床单吗？谁特么会在星期五下午去教授的office hour啊？

所以你以为我为什么把office hour安排在星期五下午？！完全不觉得他们会在今天出现的！然而他们就是来了：一溜活生生的H&M和阿迪达斯最新季服装目录。叹气。

>>你来不了警局了，对吗？

呃，也许是的，没错。天啊，西蒙会恨死我的——我早上还开了一辆警局的车出来。如果他问起，记得帮我打个掩护。

>>你要把这些文书工作都丢给我一个做了。 

懂了吧，这就是我日常的感受。我才不会同情你嘞。

>>亨利已经小声哼哼《Superfreak》整整一个半小时，我都要疯了。

哈哈，显然你需要另起一首歌。最好是让他也无法摆脱的邪恶洗脑歌，或者纯情歌的。比如“你点亮我的人生”或者“午后快乐”。你懂得：火箭在闪~~an~~光！午后快乐！午后~~ou~快乐~~e~~！

爱你的，  
Blair

P.S. 如果你真的非常无聊，你可以帮忙做些我的文书工作。如果是我，我也会帮你做的。不，事实上，我已经帮你做过很多了。

事实上，我已经帮你做了足足四年了，你个不知回报的负心汉！

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：我恨你  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 14:02

>>显然你需要开始另起一首歌。最好是让他也无法摆脱的邪恶洗脑歌。

EVIL IS RIGHT，你这个混蛋。现在我的脑子里开始循环你那些洗脑歌了。

更凄惨的是，我的脑子根据我的处境自动修正了歌词。所以我现在脑海中唱的是，“犹太圣光点亮我的人生”。

你开心了吧，  
Jim

>>P.S. 如果你真的非常无聊，你可以帮忙做些我的文字工作。

想得美。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：我也恨你  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 14:15

>>更凄惨的是，我的脑子根据我的处境自动修正了歌词。所以我现在脑海中唱的是，“犹太圣光点亮我的人生”。

哈哈哈哈！天啊，那太宝贵了。等下——我还可以给你提供一些参考：

必须是犹太人 犹太人让我爱上你 我被犹太人驱逐 犹太人将我紧紧抓住 我的皮肤下有犹太人 犹太人是拂过我翅膀的风

没错，12首不朽的犹太经典，只需15.99元，赶快加购下单吧！

>>你开心了吧，

不应该是“犹开心了吧”吗？（笑）

爱你的，  
Blair

（TBC）

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：转发：转发：美国人类学学会关于同性伴侣政策的倡议  
发送时间：1999年11月15日 14:20

供你参考，Ellison先生。：）

\-----原始邮件------  
发件人：longworth@smithcoll.edu  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：转发：美国人类学协会关于同性伴侣政策的倡议

>>亲爱的Blair，

>>我想你也许会对这个消息感兴趣。美国人类学协会向代理运营委员会发布了以下备忘录，如果得以通过，可能对你和Jim有帮助。注意结尾关于“终身教职过程中的虑及事项”——当然，他们只是简单地说应当与异性恋伴侣的虑及事项相一致，而你知道这种虑及事项通常就是口头说说。

>>不过谁知道呢，也许总归会有某种好处吧。祝Jim一切顺利。

>>德亚娜

\-----原始邮件------  
发件人：ameranthro.org  
收件人：American Anthropological Society   
主题：美国人类学协会关于同性伴侣政策的倡议

>>>>美国人类学协会将在1990年12月于多伦多举行的会议上提出以下决议：

>>>>我们，作为美国人类学协会的成员，决定对大学教育系统中的同性恋教职员配偶提供与合法配偶同等的尊重和关怀，包括以下内容：医疗保健福利；学校图书馆使用权益；学校健身房及其它服务使用权益；由学校资助的教职工住房补贴；与目前提供给合法配偶同等的学费补贴或优惠；学校养老金计划；学校资助的儿童保育权益；与目前提供给合法配偶同等的终身教职过程中的虑及事项。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：转发：转发：美国人类学协会关于同性伴侣政策的倡议  
时间：1999年11月15日 14:31

>>供你参考，Ellison先生。：）

一点都不好笑，Blair。我们该怎么办？我们得告诉德亚娜我根本不是什么教授。这样误导她似乎不是很好。

而且，即使不告诉她，她最终也会发现的。

Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：NickSAGE@aol.com  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：二手车  
时间：1999年11月15日 14:33

亲爱的Jim，

我觉得你会对这个有兴趣的：我这里下午刚到了一辆1962年沃尔沃，车况极佳，里程数不错，车主是帕萨迪纳市的一个小老太，她之前只在购物的时候用用车，现在刚和女儿一起搬到小瀑布城，觉得自己年纪大了，不适合在我们西北方“阳光灿烂”的天气里开车了，所以有意出售。

总之，这是你能找到的最安全的经典款了。需要我先把它保管起来，等你来看看吗？

Nick

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：NickSAGE@aol.com  
主题：二手车  
时间：1999年11月15日 14:46

>>总之，这是你能找到的最安全的经典款了。需要我先把它保管起来，等你来看看吗？

太好了，Nick，麻烦你了。车听起来很不错，她出价如何？

另外你那边今晚开到几点？

Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：转发：转发：美国人类学协会关于同性伴侣政策的倡议  
时间：1999年11月15日 14:47

>>一点都不好笑，Blair。我们该怎么办？我们得告诉德亚娜我根本不是什么教授。这样误导她似乎不是很好。

>>而且，即使不告诉她，她最终也会发现的。

那就让我们祈祷她不会发现！其实很多人博士毕业后并不会继续在学术圈发展，所以也许我们可以把你打造成一个“独立学者”的形象啊。其实你差不多就算一个，不是吗？某种程度上，算是的。

好吧，说正事——我们有麻烦了。美国人类学圈子其实超级小——我不是故意吓你，但是芝加哥之行后，我们在瑞尼尔出柜只是时间早晚的问题了。那群人超级八卦，老兄——他们热爱八卦的程度和喝酒、做爱一样。所以我们完蛋了——我们只能祈祷瑞尼尔的八卦圈和警局的八卦圈没有太多交集。

我觉得应该不会有太多交集——至少，就我所知是没有。一个有利因素是通常教职工不会和管理层一起八卦——这两种人完全是两个“物种”。而假如瑞尼尔和警局之间有任何交集，最有可能是在管理层之间，所以还是挺有希望的。

这么说你觉得可信吗？我自己也不知道可不可信……

我开始胡言乱语了。我现在真的不能考虑这件事。下一个学生来了——等下再写给你。

开始进入自欺欺人状态的，  
Blair

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：NickSAGE@aol.com  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：二手车  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:04

别担心出价，兄弟我会好好替你把关。

>>另外你那边今晚开到几点？

我们周末开到10点。尽管过来，我在冰箱里给你留几瓶啤酒。

祝好，  
Nick

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:10

>>我们可以把你打造成一个“独立学者”的形象。其实你差不多就算一个，不是吗？某种程度上，算是的。

馊主意，下一个。你得更有说服力一点，老兄。加油，你能做到的。启动你的神奇大脑！

>>所以我们完蛋了——我们只能祈祷瑞尼尔的八卦圈和警局的八卦圈没有太多交集。

我希望你是交集的那部分，唯一的一部分。

>>开始进入自欺欺人状态

别慌张，你能处理好的。

这样，我们周末躲开这个鬼地方怎么样？去把我们的新房子收拾一下，哪怕随便拼些家具。也许你等下回家时可以在家得宝（译：美国家具连锁店）停一下，买个3/4英寸的钻头和一些Duralogs，以及一些大号垃圾袋。以及你还能想到的玩意儿——你还能想到什么吗？

Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:17

>>馊主意，下一个。你得更有说服力一点，老兄。

那只是初稿！（自我辩解.jpg）等我搞定手头的工作，我肯定能拿出一个混淆耳目的超级杰作。希望如此。应该可以。我觉得。

>>听着，我们周末躲开这个鬼地方怎么样？

好好好好好好好好！只要让我离开这个地方什么都好！

>>也许你等下回家的时候可以在家得宝（译：美国家具连锁店）停一下，买个3/4英寸的钻头和一些Duralogs。以及一些大号垃圾袋。

停，暂停一下！为什么要我回家的时候在家得宝听一下？你到家得宝的距离明明和我一样！你一定是把我误认成那个替你做文书工作、替你买生活用品的家伙了……

噢，等等，那就是我！

好吧，当我没说。

那么，在家得宝听一下，买钻头、duralogs、垃圾袋、以及我能想到的其它玩意儿。好吧，如果一切顺利，我应该可以在五点钟离开学校。

为我祈祷一切顺利吧，  
Blair

P.S. 需不需要几罐着色剂？

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:19

Jim——

注意，以下内容为绝密！做好准备：

我刚刚收到了一封来自WHC的邮件，BS在十二月的升职名单上。

删掉这封邮件。

西蒙·班克斯

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:20

什么？！你跟我开玩笑吧？再过两年他也还不到升职资历啊！

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov   
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:22

还能是因为什么？百分百的结案率啊。Jim，上面注意到你们了——我不知道我是该悲伤还是该高兴，但是BS肯定会非常开心的。不过先不要告诉他：这种事说不准，也许最终不会通过。

西蒙·班克斯

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:25

>>还能是因为什么？百分百的结案率啊。Jim，上面注意到你们了。

谁注意到了？！上帝啊，西蒙——你不能不要低调点处理我们的工作报告吗？

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov   
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:38

>>谁注意到了？！上帝啊，西蒙——你不能不要低调点处理我们的工作报告吗？

为什么要低调处理？这对重案组和我个人来说都是好事啊（观察员项目是在我名下通过的，记得吗？）上面注意到了——宣传口、WHC、市长、警长还有工会。PDA也注意到了。我还以为你会很高兴。

不过其他人也许会觉得BS升得太快，rk&fle也许会对BS有意见。警觉点儿。

不过，这件事仍然会是个不错的新闻宣传事件。

西蒙·班克斯

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sxb@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：机密  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:45

>>这件事仍然会是个不错的新闻宣传事件。

新闻宣传对我来说就是迎头一枪。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 15:47

糟了，糟了，糟了，宝贝——你不知道，我们完蛋（fucked）了。

>>停，暂停一下！为什么要我回家的时候在家得宝听一下？

因为你总要把警局的车开回来啊。

>>P.S. 需不需要几罐着色剂？

需要，还要百叶窗的绿色油漆。还有一些猎枪以及瓶装水。

狠狠操我一顿吧，  
Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 16:22

>>糟了，糟了，糟了，宝贝——你不知道，我们完蛋（fucked）了。

怎么了，怎么了？！！我们怎么就完蛋（fucked）了？怎么我们就完蛋（fucked）了？听着，有些时候fucked听起来很刺激，但是现在完全不！到底怎么回事啊？

我的天啊——你竟然叫我宝贝。真的是个很严重的问题，Jim，对不对？

>>需要，还要百叶窗的绿色油漆。还有一些猎枪以及瓶装水。

你瞧，我一直觉得我们俩分工明确——你负责保护欲过剩，脾气暴躁；我负责容易惊吓过度，以及妄想症。而现在你完全变成我了，老兄，你最好给我个合理的理由！

>>狠狠操我一顿吧，

随时随地，任君选择。只要你开口，愿意为你效劳。

爱你，

Blair

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
收件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 16:41

>>>>糟了，糟了，糟了，宝贝——你不知道，我们完蛋（fucked）了。

>>怎么了，怎么了？！！我们怎么就完蛋（fucked）了？

晚点再谈。我们要对写下来的书面内容更加谨慎。以防万一。但是别担心，没事的。如果有的话，我们分别会得到消息。我们会没事的。万一有的话，我也会解决的。别担心。

对了，我想我给你找到了一辆车。

你的，

Jim

~~~~~~~~~~~~

发件人：sandbur8921@rainier.edu  
收件人：jje@cpd.cas.gov  
主题：自欺欺人  
时间：1999年11月15日 16:46

>>晚点再谈。我们要对写下来的书面内容更加谨慎。

相信我，那些黑衣人有比读这些无聊邮件更重要的事做。

对吧？

去他的——我现在打给你。待在桌子前，接我电话。

（TBC）

~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二部分：电话

铃声响起。

（“Jim，到底怎么——？”）

“嗨，Blair，今天怎么样？我这边进行得很顺利。”

（“Jim，我发誓，你要吓坏我了！”）

“我今天还不错。（抱歉让你担心了，我没事。）别担心那件事——一切尽在我的掌控之中。（你现在是一个人吗？）”

（“是的，我一个人在办公室！”）

“（只是以防万一——你觉得电话线路安全吗？）没错，是我的一个老战友，他找到了一辆适合你的车。当然是经典款，完全的Sandburg风格！”

（“Jim，我发誓……如果你再不好好说话，我马上找根皮带上吊！”）

“（没事的，没事的，是好消息，真的。）不，不，我相信价格很公道。尼克会给我个好价钱——我们是老朋友了。（我只是觉从现在开始，我们要更加小心）是的，包含保险在内。”

（“什么好消息？！我们要更加小心什么？难道说——”）

“（嘘嘘——！）下班后我就带你过去看看，尼克刚才还邀请我们去他那里喝啤酒呢。（我就是说那个，以及所有相关的，明白了？））”

（“我的天啊，Jim——到底发生了什么事？！”）

“不——你会喜欢他的，尼克人不错，我们以前一起在弗吉利亚受训。（你上了升职名单！）”

（“什么升职名单？!”）

“（升职，成为警探。）是辆沃尔沃，你会喜欢的。”

（“……”）

“你听到了吗？是沃尔沃。”

（“警探？？？那太棒了！！！真的吗，我的天啊？！！！”）

“冷静，别太兴奋。”

（“Sandburg警探。Sandburg警探。酷！狗屁‘特殊警官’再见了——我的天，酷毙了草！”）

“我也觉得你会高兴的。（一般来说新人需要三年的时间才能成为你摊上的警探职位，这说明有人注意到我们了，有人注意到我们了，你明白了吗？！）不是，是62年款。”

（“我不——噢，噢！！！”）

“没错，就是这样！现在你知道有多厉害了吧。不，他没有说是什么颜色的，但是换油漆不难，九十块搞定？”

（“见鬼，好的，我知道有多厉害了，完全知道。”）

“是的。就是这样，这个选择是折中之策，毕竟它是一辆真的非常‘安全’的车——你知道我对安全问题有多偏执。”

（“噢，是的。安全，非常重要。我明白了。”）

“很好。那么，抓紧时间去把你那边的事去办完，然后我们一起去看看，好吗？”

（“好的，好的。天啊，你要了哪些东西来着？垃圾袋、着色剂、绿油漆——我的脑子现在一片空白。”）

“Duralogs，垃圾袋。”

（“Duralogs，垃圾袋，没错。还有猎枪、瓶装水——Jim，天啊，我们会没事的，对吗？你不应该去芝加哥的，那完全是个错误……只会引起更多的注意……完全不需要的注意……”）

“不，它千金不换，我发誓。我相信会相当不错的——难道我会害你吗？”

（“不，不，你永远不会。”）

“那就行了。”

（“天啊，我爱你。我真的爱你，不管发生什么事。不管发生什么事，你知道吗？”）

“我也是，我也是，Sandburg。现在赶紧把你那边的事情做完然后过来，现在已经五点了。”

（“好的，好的。我先在家得宝停一下买好东西，之后出发的时候打给你。”）

“很好，然后我们一起去尼克那里看看。”

（“等一下——尼克和车的事情是真的？”）

“千真万确。你会喜欢的，相信我。”

（“Jim——你给我找了辆沃尔沃？!”）

“一辆62年的沃尔沃。”

（“那还是一辆沃尔沃！！！——”）

咔哒。

（完）


End file.
